Sister Mechanics
by Prime Revolver
Summary: [G1] During a blizzard Blair and her sister Rachel repair a Kenworth and a Porsche not realizing how important the two vehicles truely are. Intro for my OC's.[Ch1&2 revised]
1. Blured

This is how my characters Blair and Rachel got to know the G1 Autobot's. Read on my friends!

Blured

----

So far the day had gone all right and well. Well in Blair's definition of 'right and well'. Her definition of it was _no_ ignoring customers, _no_ classes to worry about, and _no_ sister and parents to worry about either. She had the snow outside to thank for that.

Her dad called a few hours ago saying that he wasn't going to be home anytime soon because of the snow had trapped everyone at his shop in town in. Rachel was also in town getting who knows what just incase anything happened that would cause them from going anywhere. How she had made into town was beyond Blair. Their mom lived out of state.

It was snowing really bad outside but Blair was comfortably slacking off inside her house strocking her cat which she had no problem with either. But what she didn't know was that her peaceful lazy day was about to change forever.

Blair laid on her back watching a rerun of a show she liked to watch, her cat seating snuggly on her stomach purring softly. Twitching her ear she opened her bright yellow eyes and listened to something that Blair couldn't hear yet.

Completely oblivious to her cat's movements, Blair sighed as the show went off, but then the sound that her cat heard she finally took notice of. Blair always had this unique ablility to figure out sounds and what object it went to, very precisely for that matter.

Seating up, "A jet?" she said out loud

Blair put her hand on her cat's head softly, listened, and turning off the TV.

"A F-15 I think with a tricked out engine, but I here something else to." concentrating on the rumbling coming from the said jet.

"I can't tell. The jet is over powering the other sound."

The whole house was vibrating now. Blair looked at the half empty glass that was vibrating on the glass table in front of her, the Dr.Pepper in it sloshing around inside. Blair watched her cat take off for some were in the house to hide.

"Jet's never come this close, it sounds like it's going to land right outside. And in a blizzard at that."

Blair slipped on her socks, Sketchers, and ran for the kitchen and down the laundry room of the front part of the house. She still couldn't tell what the other sound was because of the jet but what ever it was, was on the ground.

The long hallway that leads to the side of the house had one small window with a washer and dryer in it doubling as the laundry mat. Blair leaned on the dryer and looked out of the window. She had always said this house was weird the way it was constructed but she had grown use to it since the two years she and her sister had lived here.

Blair leaned futher on the dryer thankful for her abnorml height of six-foot something for a young women like herself and both her parents being short. She put her hands on the glass and peered through, trying to see through the thick snow coming down outside. Looking up was nothing but white fuzz and an eerie gray sky. It was so thick that she couldn't see the road in front of the house, but then again that wasn't surprising because it was a half of a professional football field away.

The jet was getting closer now "What is it going to do _crash_? Jets back home never got this close to the ground."

Back before her parents had decided to move closer to most of their family that lived in Oregon and parts of the west coast, they lived on the east coast of the United States were they all hours of the day had jets flying around. She had come accustom to the jets because they had become an everyday occurrence even if you never knew when they'd be flying over head. Having lived in North Carolina all her life she, along with her sister, still called the Tar Heel State home. But neither of them liked moving.

At first Blair had been eager to move some place new away form N.C. Her life there was rough. She had no friends that like the thing she like, she had some but known that understood her and her hobbies or being a tomboy. Rachel raged having to leave, she, unlike Blair had friends. Rachel was more of a girly girl than her sister on most occasions but Rachel couldn't hide that she loved to go under the hood of an expensive vehicle.

Later down the road Blair took Rachel's side in wanting to go back to her childhood home.

"This is unreal! It's to damn close!"

Blair said aloud finally seeing the F-15. So close she could see its colors even though it was just a blur in the snow engulfed sky. Suddenly she saw the sky light up in a brilliant red purple mix then a loud explosion after a few seconds like the light of thunder then the clap of the lightning. Blair felt the house shake then heard the screeching of tires. She thought to herself it was like an action movie when a helicopter is chasing a person, well in this case a F-15, and just at the last minute everything should go in slow-mo.

Blair lost her balance and slepted on a stray sock on the floor. She found herself, lying on the floor rubbing her butt from the fall.

"I'm going to get Rachel latter. It was her week to tend to the laundry," she said through clenched teeth.

Regaining her poseur she finally noticed that everything was quiet now, deadly quiet. Quickly jumping to her feet and running toward the door that was at the end of the hallway she ran out of it just before grabbing he gloves off the rack and her heavy snow jacket out of the closet.

Blair pulled her hood over her head with white fur on it edges. Blair stopped dead in her tracks as she heard the rumble of the jet coming back.

_"He's coming back to make sure he got what ever he shot at,"_ thinking to herself

For some reason she found herself running back to the house toward the door she had just come out of. She had no idea why but she did. And she her self kind of scared. _"This is unreal"_ the thought watching the jet zoom past over head from under the thing that was over the door like a small shelter.

She covered her ears over her hood as the loud engine of the jet as it came back toward the road. If you have ever been to an air show you known how loud jet engines can get. Blair waited for sometime after the jet disappeared apparently satisfied that what ever he had targeted had been destroyed. But through the thick falling snow Blair could just barrely see smoke rising just over the tree line that lined the road past her house.

"What am I getting myself into?" she asked to no one as she took off down the path that lead to the road from her house dreading what she would find but naturally and completely curious.

T.B.C . . .

----

AN:

You known I have to add my two cents.

Some of the things in this story are acturaly based on my life. (yes chessy I know) The only thing I'm going to point out though is that I do live in North Carolina and all sorts of flying aircraft fly over my house all the time.

I don't know much about the 80's so sorry if something may be out of place. My bad.

Transformers and related character(s) belong to HasTak Blair, Rachel, and the plot are mine

read and review please!


	2. Worry and Its Forms

Worry and It's Forms

----

Freezing was the wrong word to describe the weather outside, more like 'turn you into a human icicle' cold. Blair was running as fast as she could through the snow covered ground toward the road in front of her house. Finally she got to were the wooden fence that lined the right side of the road one the other side of the ditch. Blair walked hesitantly around the fence to find out what was causing the smoke that the jet had done.

She peered down the snow-covered road, her eyes widened at the site that greeted her. Laying at a odd angle in the ditch was a burnt up eighteen wheeler; its back facing her and its trailer that seemed not as bad shape sat in the snow covered grass just beside the road. One of its doors was opened slightly.

Blair came to her senses a few minutes later "Oh. My. God!" was all she could gasp out

Taking off toward the nearly unrecognizable semi truck "Hey can any body hear me?!" she yelled instinctively hoping whoever was inside the truck was still alive, and since she received no reply, was conscious at least.

"Come on some body answer me!" she yelled again concern raped in her voice

Blair was now close to the were the closes large tire nearest the cab climbing down into the ditch were the semi was wedged into the ground. Wedging her foot into not really soft ground so that she hopefuly wouldn't lose her balance she griped the handle to the drivers side door and pulled with all her might.

"Come on . . . open door." she demanded through clenched teeth

Blair felt her hood fall off her head and onto her back then felt the cold snow flakes fall on the back of her neck making her shiver but she tryed her best to ignore them. Still pulling the door it finally started to creak. With one final pull the door flung open making Blair glad she had her foot wedged in the ground since it caught her off guard.

Blair looked into the cab lost. No one was inside but two vacant seats.

"What?"

Looking up toward the wide window sheild and saw that one of the windows was gone the other was only half there, the snow swirling around as it came inside. Unwedging her foot from the ground she took a few steps forward and looked over the front of the semi. Looking around she saw no signs of anybody had crawled out or had been thrown out.

"Still no driver," she said just over a whisper

Taking in the white earth then back inside the cab she saw no signs of blood, at this point not suspecting to find any. There was none. Blair put her hand on her pocket, and dug around to find what she was looking for and pulled out a key chain.

"But I can't leave you here now can I."

---

Flying in a storm was one thing; flying in a blizzard was another. Starscream wasn't having a good time to, by no means. He was freezing, aching from the battle with the Autobot's from about an hour or two ago, and he was just craving to get inside his warm quarters back at the Nemesis.

Normally Starscream, along with the other flyers, they would find themselves claustrophobic after just a few days of staying cupped up in the ship but right now he could care less. All he wanted was to get to his warm home away from home quaters.

But despite all this Starscream was still patting himself on the back for a job well done. Not long before Megatron had called a retreat not only because they were losing, like usual, but because of the blizzard. Both teams had gotten separated some way or another and the thick snow was messing around with their comm.-links.

Starscream found himself flying alone but to his surprise he found Optimus Prime with a slightly injured Jazz in his trailer. Both were made short work of. That was one reason the air commander wasn't as mad as he could have been.

He wound be tuning into the local news channels very soon. Twenty-four hours tops. Of course the Autobot's weren't going to release any offical new as to what the Kenworth and Porsche really was/whom but the 'cons would.

Starscream was now flying over the Pacific Ocean toward the sunken battle ship. The waters bellow were chopy, eerie, and gray. Looking like something out of a classic horror flick that he sometimes catch his youngest brother, Skywarp, had taken a fast liking to on Saturday nights. '_Weirdo'_ he thought. But he couldn't help but see that picture crawling into his CPU of a giant sea moster coming out of no were and eating that 'innocent' ship, but in this case an 'innocent' F-15.

He found himself shivering and not because of the sleet that was coming down and covering his frame. Starscream picked up his speed and increased his altitude.

Sending out a signal for the docking tower to open up and let him in. After a few minutes and one fly-around Starscream landed safely on the platform and went quickly inside.

---

"We were beginning to wonder if the blizzard outside had claimed you Starscream," stated Megatron sarcastically from his throne.

Starscream was standing in the middle of the room snow covered and a large puddle of water at his feet. Starscream surprised a smile thinking of a quick comeback for his leader. "Well as you can see I'm well and here all _mighty_ Megatron," grinning his weird evil smile

They both ignored the snickering coming from the other Decepticons in the control room. Megatron paid his s-in-c no mind, he just kept his rare calm poseur; his head leaned on his knuckles but his evil smile gone.

Starscream made his advace, "I believe you would like the news I have to present lord Megatron," getting cockier by the second

"Oh really? Do enlighten me," straightening his head to listen

"Nearly two Earth hours _I_ Starscream _disposed _of the Autobot leader, Optimus Prime, and the special ops officer, Jazz, all by myself, Megatron." Starscream was loving this. He watched as Megatron mood and facial expression changed instantly not believing him. "You have no proof of this Starscream!" bellowed Megatron in clear anger

"Oh on the contrary Megatron, I have it all in here," taping on his head "You can scan my memory banks and see," crossing his arms over his chest triumphantly satisfied

"Will see. Soundwave!" not taking his burning red optics off his air commander

"Yes, Megatron?"

"Take Starscream and scan his memory and see if he _is_ telling the truth."

"Yes, Megatron."

"What?! You don't trust your air commander, Megatron?"

"Of the slightest," through clenched teeth and getting angrier by the moment

Starscream followed the communications officer out of the control room kind of amazed that Megatron hadn't taken a swing at him. He left a trail of melted water behind him.

---

Worried was one word to describe the Autobot strategy officer, Prowl. All the Autobot's had regrouped back at the Ark a long time age and all safe, well except two. Luckily they couldn't get to far into battle to end up with casualties from the blizzard. All had returned, but their leader, Optimus Prime and Jazz.

Prowl was pacing (a habit he had picked up from the Sparkpluge) in his office waiting to hear from any of his team if they had found anything out about their current situation. Bluestreak was seating in one of Prowl's office chairs, his legs crossed in the chair twirling his thumbs, worried not only for his commander and Jazz, but also Prowl. Prowl never paced while someone was watching well at least himself and Prime.

It wasn't every day he saw Prowl in this state; pacing in his office like a father waiting for his wife to give birth quote Sparkpulge from one day while while Prime was pacing. Blue couldn't recall why he was pacing. But Bluesteak knew this was all serious, something bad could have happened to either one of them or even both.

Prowl stopped pacing when the buzzer went off to his door. Bluestreak put his feet on the floor and stopped twirling his thumbs. Prowl walked over to the front of his desk and leaned against it a blank look on his face.

"Enter," he called

It was Windcharger with a solem look on his face. Whatever the news he had it wasn't good.

"Yes, Windcharger?" asked Prowl

"Well I don't have much news on Prime and Jazz only that the blizzard that's over Oregon isn't helping one bit."

Prowl off-lined his optics at that considerably bad news. They were no were near finding their missing friends. "Thank you, Windcharger. Alert me if their are any changes."

Windcharger let out a small smile escape and nodded then turned and left back to his work. Prowl crossed his arms over his chest in thought.

"Don't worry Prowl we'll get them back eventually. We always do." encouraged Bluestreak looking over to his superior and long-time friend

Prowl looked over to the gray Datsun and smiled, "Thanks Blue. I know we will."

---

A/N:

I hope I protrade Starscream to your likeing. I'm kind affraid I didn't, but I think I came close. Oh yea if you think this chapter sucks, I think so to. Don't worry it will get better.

R&R please . . .

Transformers and related character(s) belongs to HasTak Blair, Rachel, and the plot is mine.


	3. Kenworth and the Porsche

Kenworth and the Porsche

It was still snowing outside and showed no signs of stopping anytime soon. It was already getting later in the afternoon but because of the overhead clouds, it seemed much later.

Blair sat in her worn out truck, its engine humming. The truck itself was larger then an average tow truck as it was a Mack. On its back was a heavy-duty cable and winch that Blair had attached to the wheels of the other semi in hopes of pulling it out. The Mack was a gift from a relative a year ago. Blair and Rachael sometimes used when customers asked if they would pick up their own large vehicles. Even though the two young women rather would work on nice cars and small 'show' trucks, sometimes even the classics, they would get a call to help fix up a heavy-duty vehicle. Besides, they brought in higher pay.

Blair pushed the switch forward and the cable snapped tight as it started to pull. She leaned her head out the window to watch the work and to make sure nothing went wrong. Being a mechanic has its benefits as she always says. "Come on you" demanded Blair as the wheels on her tow truck started to spin kicking up snow, frozen dirt and grass. With one more push of the pedal Blair watched as the semi started to come out of the ditch stubbornly. With a hard jerk, the stuck semi was freed and she knew that it was safe to tow to her garage.

"Now I just have to come back and get your trailer," she said as she rolled up the driver side window.

Driving around to the back of her house not far from it stood a large what she called a garage but in truth it was originally a warehouse that had once stored all kinds of equipment. Blair, Rachael, and their dad had spent the first year the old warehouse when they'd moved to Oregon for their new job.

Blair had been seventeen when they first moved to the west coast and Rachael had been a year younger. Their dad's line of work was diverse. He worked from modeling cars and anything that delt with vehicles and aircraft. Now he has two different jobs, one here and his side shop in Portland doing computer repairs. His primary job is at the airport, where he does several different tasks.

Following in her dad's footsteps; when Blair became of working age she opened up their auto repair garage. Even though they aren't professionals, Blair and her sister make good money; enough to keep everything going around their place and to pay for school. Blair has one more year of college until she gets her degree in mechanical engineering.

Blair leaned against one of the counters that lined the inside of the garage. She slung her heavy jacket over her shoulder and sighed. The red and blue truck that now sat parked in front of her was a pitiful mess. It had taken her longer than she would have like to get the trailer inside to.

Her diagnostics of the poor eighteen-wheeler -well actually seventeen since one was gone- was its left window sheild was gone and the right had only a small portion of the had survived. Its grill and right front side was in need of major repairs. New door too. It was in need of two new smoke stacks and new tires. All the wheels either needed replacing or a good work. Besides that a new paint job that was in order…and that was all she could tell on the outside.

"There is no telling what is wrong under its hood and underside. I'm glad we decided to finish those last two cars early" she thought aloud, running her hands through her brown and black hair "Well I hope who ever was inside of you got out okay."

Blair walked back over to the counter and sat down putting her feet on

the tool box underneath it. She put her elbow on her knee and her head

in her hand.

"Were do I start from here?" asking no one particular.

Blair sat like that for a while just looking over the truck after a few

minutes an idea popped into her head. A small smile crossed her face.

"I'm so going to get killed for this but might as well test my skills." she said, hopping down off the counter.

An hour past, Blair was no were to be seen unless you looked down under the semi. She was dressed in a navy blue overalls, with a bandana holding back her hair, and saftey glasses over her eyes as she worked on the axles of the truck. She had a toolbox nearby with some of the tools already scattered around the floor beside her. She had already started on the outside of the red truck, cleaning off the mud, snow, and ice as well as the grill, headlights, and all the glass windows. But she left that to work underneath and inside since she specialized more in that area. Rachael specialized in fixing up the interior. They both did the paint job. Blair like designing the little details. Racheal just liked to paint while she did most of the washing, sometimes her sister would help.

Suddenly the echo of the garage phone went off spoking her. She rolled out from under the semi, her back on a creeper. Getting up she jogged over to the phone and answered it

"Yea?" she asked.

_"Blair, turn on the radio to channel fifteen call me back in a few if you here anything regarding are area"_

"Why? What's happened" her gaze turned to the Kenworth

Blair heard her sister let out a sigh _"There is a report I just heard about a reck. I only caught the end put it was around are area. I'm busy on this end so call me back at Roger's . . . ignoring customers."_ she hissed

There was a soft click as the line was severed. Blair let out another sigh at her sister and put the phone back on is hook. Knowing her sister it was something stupid but she complied to the quick message. Hopping off the counter she walked over to the end of the it and stopped

in front of the old radio. She pushed the 'on' button and switched it to the correct channel. Once the radio keyed in, she caught the dispatcher mid sentence.

_" . . . all Portland and highway patrols units keep watch for a road side accident. Eighteen-wheeler with a large trailer on a secondary road. Don't suspect passangers. It's a category D43. The semi is a Kenworth K-100 type with a red cab and blue back end. The tralier has a blue band running down it." There was a click of silence then it click back on again "In the trailer is a racing type Porsche, with a blue racing strip with a four . . ." _

Blair cut off the rest of the transmission as she realized what the guy was talking about. She had no idea what 'D43' meant, nor was she wanting to figure out, but she presumed it wasn't good. She ran to the back of the dented trailer and forced open the two doors. She peered inside and with a gasp, quickly shut them back.

"Oh crap" she thought.

Her face went another shade of white with realization. Blair turned toward the beat up Kenworth "What the hell have you gotten me into?!?!" she yelled loudly makeing her voice echo.

"They're going to think I had something to do with it if they find me" she thought aloud, putting her hand on her head with panic. "Then their going to say the reason why it still isn't outside is because of my conscience kicking in…"

She didn't hear the phone go off again.

"Great now I'm panicking." she sighed, slouching her shoulders.

ring ring

She went over to the phone and picked it up, regaining herself some what. _"Did you get it?" _came he sisters blank voice.

"Get your ass over here, NOW!!", Blair exclaimed slamming the phone down on its rack. She wanted to tell her sister what was going on in person.

The small side door handle to the garage started to turn and the door opened. The snow from outside started to flow in as a girl in a white heavy jacket and silver hair walked in. Rachael looked almost just like her sister. The differences were that she wasn't six foot but she was close though. Her hair use to be black but had sense been dyed silver. She was a bit girlier than her older sister but she still loved working on cars.

"God I hate the cold" she said with her teeth chattering

Brushing off the snow that had settled on her shoulders, Rachael stopped her whinnying when see saw what was parked in front of her. Not bothering to figure out even if her sister was inside -she usually was- she called for her.

"Blair?" she said, more of a whisper than an actual call.

The sound of small wheels started to just barely echo in the garage. Blair rolled out from under the semi and put the safety glasses down beside the toolbox. She leaned forward and held on to the edged of the truck, a small greeting grin crossed her face.

"Hey Rachael!" Blair said. She had a smudge of grease on her right cheek.

Rachael looked down at her sister, a blank look on her face.

"What is _that_ doing here?" she asked, referring to the semi that is parked in the middle of the garage.

Blair stood and walked over to her sister's side. "Oh yea about that…" she started, a worried look on her face, "Rachael, it's _that_ semi."

"WHAT?!"

"That's nothing, go look what I found in its trailer"

Rachael made a face at her sister and started walking toward the back of the garage were the trailer sat. On the way, she looked over the truck and the work her sister had already done. There was still a lot more that needed fixed. Getting to the back of the trailer Rachael slid the latches and opened the twin doors. It took her a few seconds for her mind to click as to what was inside.

"No way!" she exclaimed, gasping. "It's a freaking Porsche!" looking back around

the trailer to were her sister was standing.

As said, there was a white Porsche parked inside of trailer.

"Yea with a lot of work to be done on it," added Blair.

Rachael walked back over to her sister who was taking off her bandana and laying it in the open toolbox.

"So what do we do now?" she asked

"Go get parts and start fixing the Porsche." Blair answered, pulling out her key chain from her pocket. "My original planes were to fix them up as best we can then turn them in." she added, turning to look at the red Kenworth.

"That's a lot of work. We don't normally work on big vehicles like this." Rachael replied, taking off her jacket and putting it on the counter

"It's all the same. Go get your suit and start working. The less time their here the better." stated Blair as she walked over to the semi.

Rachael looked over the truck again and sighed, "You better be worth the trouble."

AN:

Oh my god this chapter means a lot. Special thanks several to TheBlueOblivion and Kyron I love them so much for being my editors for this chapter and pointing out changes that need to be, well changed. I hope that the changes come to their and of course you the readers likeing. I'm like so tense right now and have no idea why.

Oh and thanks Kyron i know what thoughs 'rolling boards' are called now. (grins)

Transformers and all related characters belong to HasTak, ecxcept Blair, Rachael and the other chracters i might have missed that are mine and the plot of course.

enjoy and pleas R&R. Thanks for the fans out their that have.


	4. A Little Beat of Importance

A Little Beat of Importance

It was now four days into repairs since Blair had picked up the Kenworth, its trailer, and the Porsche off the side of the road. Blair had spent a while telling her sister about the scenario with the jet and what it had done. Rachael was seriously surprised and understood why her sister had freaked out over the incident. Luckily no one had come around looking for the two vehicles . . . yet. Rachael and Blair had a hard time with their dad though. To their luck he didn't come home until

they had pretty much made the two look like it was a 'fender bender' and he didn't ask to many questions.

Blair had had it. Completely given out she just fell back in the cab seat. She had been working on the cab none stop for the past two half hours while her sister worked on the Porsche. The cab was really a wonder to her.

Unlike most commercial trucks that are, in this particular ones category, would have cloth or even leather material on its ceiling but this one was just metal. In the middle of the ceiling was what looked like a black metal box that could be open unless she was ten times stronger than she was now. She recalled removing the smoke stackes and looking at the roof. It was normal but she could tell that something was…different about it. Also, between the smokes stakes at the back of the cab was a large apartment that had no real purpose but to only make her curious as to what was underneath its closed tight frame.

_"They're connected some how . . ."_ she thought, letting out a sigh.

Sitting up, Blair looked back behind the seats where there was practically no space. But she had this feeling in her gut that something was there, something important.

"Blair, you all right in there?" her sister called.

Blair scooted forward when her name was called. She moved until she was seating on the edge of the drivers seat; her feet hanging out of the cab.

"Yea. How far have you gotten?"

"Just got to redo the four on its hood and I'll be all done. Got to work some 'Rach magic' on it, ya know?" Rachael replied, giving her sister a thumbs-up. Blair just groaned and slapped her forehead.

Rachael looked back at the Porsche admiring her work. However, her satisfied look didn't last long. Blair caught the change in visage and walked up beside her sister.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing . . ." was Rachael's reply.

Blair knew other wise "You found something that doesn't 'fit' . . . didn't you?"

Rachael just nodded.

"All the things that are needed to make it run are there." she said, using her arms to point, "But they're like weird. It blows my mind."

Rachael paused in thought a moment before moving again.

"Have you looked under its hood?" she didn't wait to get answer from Blair, she just walked over to the car and lifted the hood. "It's like some type of geeks paradise. But I fixed it . . . fortunately" she added, rubbing the back of her head underneath her silver hair.

Blair leaned under the hood and examined it for herself. She was still amazed even if she had been looking at stuff like this for nearly four days now. Both of them could recognize what was what or at least what it was meant for. Everything that exsisted under these vehicles frames seemed like they were straight out of a science fiction movie or from Area 51. Looking around some more taking in every detail something caught her eyes.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing to a section that was glowing.

"Have no idea. But I get this strange feeling when I started working near it." Racheal replied, her eyes glowing bright green from the internal glow in the car. Blair's own eyes glowed with a golden light.

"Like there is something . . . important under it . . ." Blair added.

Rachael looked over at her sister in awe.

"Yea . . ." she said, looking back at the glow.

"How'd you know that?" Rachael asked, her voice sounding like it was miles away.

"I got this feeling when I was working in the truck cab. Not only that, I got this strange feeling that there was something ...ancient inside. That's the only way I can describe it." her sister said, looking back at the Kenworth.

"I didn't get that feeling . . ."

The two stood their for a while, lost in their own thoughts when Rachael suddenly spun.

"WAIT I almost forgot!" she exclaimed, snapping around

Blair jumped at the outburst before turning to watch her sisters run over to the counter excitedly.

"What is it Rach?"

"Just wait and see! It's so weird but so cool!" Rachael leaned forward and turned on the radio to a local radio station and began fiddling with the dial. "Now watch the glow." Rachael instructed. Blair looked down back under the hood in the direction of the glow, not sure what to expect.

"Ha!" cheered Rachael finding what she was looking for. After toying around with the radio dial for a few secounds she turned the sound up.

It didn't take neither of them long to figure out what song was playing;

_. . . Working hard to get the fill,_

_everyone wants a thrill._

_Playin' anything to roll the dice,_

_Just one more time._

_Some will win, some will lose_

_Some were born to sing the blues_

_Oh, the movie never ends_

_It goes on and on and on!!_

Blair watched in amazement as the glow increased and started radiating more making her fill warm all over. Rachael was still standing near the counter when she looked up, her head was bobbing to the beat and she was smiling.

_Strangers waiting, up and down_

_the boulevard_

_Their shadows searching in the night_

_Streetlights people, living just to_

_find emotion._

_Hiding, somewhere in the night._

Rachael turned the radio off as the song came to a close and then walked back over to her sister's side. Both looked down where the glow was now dimmed back to 'normal.'

"I swear this Porsche is out for my own heart." she said, smiling cheekily.

Blair rolled her eyes even though she kind of had the same feelings. Music, any type, was one thing they both agree on outside of the garage. "When did you discover this?" she asked.

"I got up early this morning remember?" came the still smiling reply.

"Yea"

"I started checking out the interior, found nothing wrong so I left the radio on so I didn't have to listen to silence and the tools. I decided to start back working on its turbo and hood." Rachael explained, looking down then back at her sister. "I had noticed the glow earlier but I saw how bright it was that time."

"Let me guess you got to wondering and found out that it was the music. . ." Blair finished, only to receive a glare from her sister.

"Yea pretty much. Ya know I hate it when you do that" Rachael retorted, annoyed at being cut off and crossing her arms.

Blair was obviously trying to hold back a smile, "Sorry."

Deciding to take her leave, Blair turned and walked over to where her tools had been left, intent on getting back to work.

"Well finish the four then see if the trailer needs repairs. I'm almost done with the cab interior. Then you can start fixing the interior items that need adjustments since that's your department." she said, hopping back in the cab.

While listening to her sisters instructions Rachael bent down and examined the tires of the Porsche.

"Kay" came Rachael's distracted reply, "Have you fixed its headlights?"

"Ow! Urm, yea last night" replied Blair, her voice a little mumbled.

Rachael closed the hood and made her way to the back to get a paint gun. Along the way she turned the radio back on. She had always thought that it was easier to work with a beat to help her flow. That and she thought the Porsche wouldn't mind.

----

A/N:

Again thanks to Kyron and TheBlueOblivion on this one. Thanks!

I guess you can consider this one a song fic but thats your choice. If you don't know the song excert is by Journey so it belongs to them. I love me some Journey and the song is even in the right time fame; 1983 I think.

Well hope you like, if so please review, Please! and thanks to you all who have been!

Transformers and all related characters belong to HasTak, except Blair, Rachael, and the plot. The song belongs to Journey: Don's Stop Believin' just to let ya know.


	5. Surprise

Surprise

----

It had taken them five days now to get both of the vehicles back in running order. But what really stummped the sisters was what else was inside the trucks trailer. When Rachel had gone back to do one last check on the trailer she had set up two lights inside so she could see where and what she was doing. That's when she discovered this small, what looked like a miniature go-cart or rover with six wheels. Both of them pondered on what the little vehicle was but eventurally went back to work after examining it and finding nothing wrong with the little cart.

Rachel walked sorely over to her sister's side who was seating down on the floor, a paint spray gun lying beside her empty. She flopped down and stretched her sore back and laid down right their.

"I don't think I've worked that hard and nonstop before. I'm sore to the bone." Complained Blair

Both of the girls where covered in oil, grease smudges, and paint. They also had masks around their to protect them from the fumes.

"No kidding," replied Rachel

"Well considering, I think we did an all right job." Said Blair leaning forward and looking at the newly painted bright red and blue _18_-wheeler.

"Yeah. I thought we would never get threw." Added Rachel seating back up

Blair grudgingly got up and streched. She started walking over toward her new finished project that to the truth she was rather proud of. "One more thing and we'll be truly finished." Stopping just behind the drivers side gas tank. With a loud click she unsnapped the gas hose from the tank.

"There ya go big guy," laying the hose down on the cement floor

_"Thank you." _came an unfamiliar voice. The voice sounded like it was talking threw a radio or walky-talky but was just a little more clearer

Both of the sisters froze in their places eyes wide. Blair stopped what she was doing and looked from her work and slowly turned around. Looking at her sister who was still seating on the floor just as motionless as she was, her mouth slightly open.

"P-Please tell me you heard that." Stuttered Blair

"I thought it was you."

"Me?! I'm not a guy!" Barked Blair "Their can't be anybody in here, the doors are locked."

_"Actually that was me." _Came that voice again. Its voice was powerful but calm and even at the same time, unlike the sisters

Blair snapped around to where she heard the voice but took a step or two back. It was impossable because there couldn't have been the semi was there. That's when it hit Blair what or who it was. But she didn't believe even herself, then again she wasn't thinking clearly at the moment anyway.

"It's got to be coming from the semi." Not believing her own words

Rachel jumped up from her seating postition "What?!"

_"Well technically it _is _the semi." _Corrected the voice

Blair took a few steps sideways and stood up on her tiptoes to look inside the truck. No one was inside but that's when she noticed that the semi was started. Through her and her sisters shock they must have missed that all together. Some of the equipment that was attached and installed in its cab was glowing softly just barely illuminating its insides.

Then she remembered the Porsche "C-can the Porsche talk to?" Unbuttoning her mask around her neck and pointing in the direction of the newly finished sports car.

_"Sure can lady friend."_ Announched the Porsche cheerfully who apperently had been listening the whole time

The Porsches voice was laid back and easy going with just the slightest bit of accent. She made a mental note to ask how.

Blair regained herself somewhat and made her conclusions. She remembered something she had watched on the tube a while back but just now was coming back to her. Something about an attack on an oil rig out in the Guld of Mexico even so her memory was fogging since she wasn't really paying attention. Rachel on the other hand remembered something she had heard on the radio only a few days ago about some attack on a local steel factory. She didn't catch the whole thing because the single had been lost because of the storm.

Rachel walked unsteadily and cautiously up beside her older sister. They both looked at each other both having a sister-to-sister moment, their eyes widened with realization. Rachel had been with her sister when they had watched that on TV.

"If they can talk that means . . ." started Blair

"Their the ones who . . ." not able to get the rest out

_"Transformers, maybe?" _Continued the Porsche interrupting

The semi added, _"Autobot's to be excite." _

Even if that wasn't what the girls were thinking it was a good enough explaination for them "So you're the guys that attacked the oil rig." Asked Blair looking at the truck "And the steel factory?" finished Rachel. Both of the them were going to say something different but remotely down the same path.

_"Na of course not." _started the Porsche _"Are enemies, the Decepticons, attacked we tried to defend the factory and oil rig." _finished up the semi

Blair and Rachel exchanged glances

_Ring, Ring_

The loud ring of the phone echoed through the room distracting them all "Sorry. Hold a sec" said Blair taking off toward the phone

Picking up the receiver she said 'hello'. She put it to her ear under her brown black hair an irritated look on her face.

"Oh hey Dad, what is it? I'm kind of busy." Glancing over at her sister who shrugged back. As Blair listened to her Dad the others waited patently well Prime and Jazz did.

Rachel put her hand on her hip as her sister talked to their dad over the phone. After a minute she watched Blair's eyes grow wide in a disbelief manner. Stepping up to her sister she mouthed a 'what?' to her as Blair pushed her away from person. Ignoring her sisters being clearly irritated with her, Rachel walked up beside her and leaned over her older sisters shoulder trying to hear what the conversation was over the phone.

"When did the rumor start?" asked Blair making a face at her sister

_"Early this week . . ." _Rachel tried to hear what else her dad said but Blair put the palm of her hand on her sisters face and pushed her away just making both of them madder at each other.

Rachel always bugged her sister during an important phone call. Was it that just Rachel liked getting on her sisters nervous? Maybe.

The two Autobot's sat quietly were they sat watching the silent dispute between the two sisters. Finally after a few minutes and Rachel at arms length of her sister Blair hung up the phone on its hook and turned to her sister, angry.

"Why do you allways do that?" she barked

"Because, I know you'll catch it all anyway." came the smart reply

"Oh brother." throwing her arms in the air "You'll be a mess if I so happen _not_ to the next time." taking a seat on the counter and pointing a stern finger at her sister

She just rolled her eyes and went to the matter at hand "So what he say?"

"A rumor started a few days ago at the airplane hanger that two Autobot's been designated M.I.A." Blair turned to look at the two vehicles seating in her garage a serious look on her face "Just under a week now. Last seen when the snowstorm hit at a local steel factory. A Kenworth and their leader: Optimus Prime and a Porsche, special operations officer: Jazz."

Said truck and sports car didn't say a word contemplating weather or not speaking was a good thing right now. By the looks on the two girls faces was really out waying not speaking.

Blair sighed and started to rub the back of her neck, an old habit she had picked up. Taking in everything she had just heard. The two newly 'identified' vehicles wisely remained silent as their savors absorbed it all.

Turning toward the truck bluntly Rachel pointed at it sternly "Let me guess, your them missing 'Autobot's" stating the obvious.

Blair looked over at her sister from her seat and heard the unatural calm in her voice.

_"Pretty much." _answered the Porsche

That's when Rachel regained herself. Prime who was currenlty closes to her suddenly got this feeling that she was about to do something but didn't know what and he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"Autobot's?" letting it roll off her tongue. She now remembered where she had heard that name before and who they where. Blair prepared herself. "You mean we've had you in here how long, and you didn't say anything?!?!" Prime cringed at the shrillness of her voice so did Jazz and Blair who nearly fell over on the counter.

_"We've haven't been able to until . . .recently," _calmly as he could

Blair glanced over at Jazz then back at her sister who now was calm again but had a evil shadow on her face.

"I can't take this!" throwing her arms into the air in defeat "I'm going to go take a nice warm shower," she announced bluntly. As she said, she grabbed her heavy jacket, gloves, and left.

A few minutes had past before Blair finally came down from her perch he sister already heading toward the house.

_"She remindes me of Ratchet, Prime." _stated Jazz to his commander _"I don't know why but she does," _a nervous laugh in his voice

"Who's Ratchet?" asked Blair

_"Our medic back at the Ark," _replied Prime

_"Your dad works at an airplane hanger?" _questioned Jazz, front wheels shifting

"Yeah. Right now he's working at a small commercial airplane hanger. They have a habit of 'tuning in' to, how did he put it, 'big plane' radio frequencies." giving it a shrug

She clearly didn't understand, yet, how the two Autobot's felt about flying air craft but she soon would. Blair took some air into her lungs and let it out them let her shoulder slump "If it wasn't for what you said I'd be kind of mad to. I mean the 'Cons could have gotten us or . . . something."

_"Yeah were sorry fer 'at." _apologized Jazz in that accented voice of his

_"Your really calm about all this." _Stated Prime. 'Looking' over at the door _"Calmer than your sister. If you don't mind me pointing that out?"_

Blair chuckled to herself and ran her fingers threw her hair again not minding the Autobot leaders statement, she completely understood. "I didn't realize I was. Who knows why? It will probably sink in later." Answered Blair shrugging her shoulders, just waving it off

_"Blair, correct?" _Asked Prime

"Yes sir."

Politely asking _"Can you do use one last favor?" _

"Depends on what it is I guess, but yeah sure." Answering honestly

----

A/N:

Here you go Elita, hope you enjoyed! And of course everyone else.

I feel ashamed for neglecting it so badly -shame on me-. Anywhoo hope you liked it. I'm not really satisfied how I protrade Blair and Rachel finding out who they were, but its what came.

Question, If you remove a chapter from the doc. manager does it remove it _just_ from there or does it delete it from the actural story as well? PM me please if you know, because I'm confused. Thanks

Also Thanks to TheBlueOblivion also for being my beta reader.

Please leave a review, I'd like that.

Transformers and all related chatarter(s) belong to HasTak

Except Blair, Rachel, and the plot are mine.


	6. Transform

Transform

---

Blair sat down on the counter again after making a few more adjustments of her and her sister's new friends who just so happened to be transforming robots from another universe as they had found out. One the red Kenworth k100 and who just so happened to be the Autobot's, as they called themselves, was the leader, Optimus Prime. The black and white Porsche that had a blue strip on his hood with a proudly presented four and Autobot logo engraved on his hood as well was the Autobot saboteur Jazz who had the accent. A music lover and Earth culture 'junky' as Rachel had so kindly put it.

Blair pulled out a rag from her pocket and whipped her sweat and grease smudged face. But despite her acing muscles she was satisfied with her work even if Prime and Jazz had to guide her threw.

Looking were the Porsche was parked still "You sure you can 'transform' with out destroying my garage roof?"

"_I'm sure but I've just got to get out of my vehicle mode for just a little while,"_ answered Jazz

Optimus Prime had said he'd pass on transforming while still in the garage. He wasn't sure if he could transform without risking the roof and he didn't feel like seating inside a building that had no roof and it was poring down snow outside. He didn't want to take any chances Blair and Rachel didn't argue much.

"Alright go ahead and do your stuff," called Rachel from the second room of the garage

Neither of the two replied. Jazz revved what sounded like an engine; with in seconds the vehicles were no longer a vehicle but towering giant robot. Blair couldn't believe how fluent and sinuously he could transform. Being an engineer she understood things other people didn't about the working of machines. Her sister did as well. These two machines were a work of perfection and not referring to her mechanical skills and artistry and her sisters.

"That's freaking awesome!" she heard her sister call, awe in her voice

Bliar couldn't seem to find words unlike her sister. It was just utter amazing as she watched the car quit literally turn into a giant robot.

She looked up and took in the Autobot frame as it transformed. Jazz's chest was also his hood blue strip, Autobot logo, and four included. His doors sat on his back near his tires, which were his shoulders, like wings. His legs were the rear of his car mode just backwards. A light blue visor covered jazz's optics, but who had to worry about eyes when you had Jazz's hilarious, charming, and always smiling faceplate.

She watched as a large smile crossed his face. "Oh yeah!" stretching his arms toward the ceiling making sure not to hit the hanging lights "Ya got to love the bot mode" they could here something within Jazz pop. Blair's eyes went wide until she saw the black and white still smiling like he had just sat in a hot tube after a long day of working.

"_Were in great debt to you two"_ came Prime soft-spoken voice

Blair looked over a the seating leader still not able to speak but quickly recovered smiled "It's all good Optimus. Just doing what we had to do."

"Well I really can't say it was Blair's attentions let alone her realizing it but she couldn't just let a perfectly good truck set on the side of the road. So I guess her love for all thing that deal with mechanics paid off." A grin that could challenge Jazz's on her face

Chucking _"I guess that's true" _

"By the way how did you end up laying on the side of the road anyway?" Asked Rachel wanting to get her facts straight

"It has to do with that jet doesn't it," asked Blair completely serious now

Jazz looked down at Prime a serious expression on his faceplate _"Yes it does"_ answered Prime

"Can ya tell use if ya caught the color of the jet by any chance Blair?" asked Jazz leaning forward some

Looking like she was deep in thought "Red maybe. With silver and blue I can't be sure of that because of all the snow, sleet, and how fast he was going."

"_It was most likely a Decepticon seeker named Starscream second-in-command to Megatron leader of the Decepticons"_

"In a nut shell I guess" commented Rachel

"_We were on are way back to the Ark. The ship that brought us here, unfortunately are comm. links were being jammed by the weather so we had no way to give are location unless we were standing right beside each other."_ Started Prime

Jazz picked up "I was with Prime suffering from a serious headache when he radioed me 'at we were bein' stalked by a flyer."

"The seeker, the Starscream dude," guessed Blair

"Exactly" answering "The last thing I remember is going off-line inside Primes trailer then coming back on in here."

"In nut shell?" this time a question

Blair turned to her sister a scolding look on her face "Rachel"

"In a nut shell" answered Jazz who got a look form the older sister. Jazz shrank but still laughing nervously

"Well how about we talk some more in the morning I wiped. See ya inside Blair" waving bye to her sister as she walked to the exit to their house.

"I'll be there in a few" called Blair

Blair looked back up at the two "I wish I could offer a better place for you two to get some rest up unfortunately I don't thing you'd fit in are house but believe me if you could we'd all ready be in their" pausing and putting her hand behind her head "and explaining to Dad" grinning.

"_This will do fine Blair, thank you again_" Blair just grinned nicely

Blair retrieved her coat off the rack it had been hanging on and put it on "I'm going to leave the heater on low but high enough it doesn't get to cold in here. It does that sometimes. It will just help conserve what energy you already have."

Blair walked over to the door her sister had left from a little while ago until she stopped and looked back at the two Autobot's with a concerned look on her face "You two are going to be alright in here right?"

"_Of course Blair we'll be fine"_ reinsured Prime

"Alright if you say so. See you in the morning"

"_Oh and Blair" _

Stopping and turning back to Prime "Yes?"

"_You and your sister would make two good Autobot mechanics if you were so."_ Serious

"An' medics" added Jazz with that silly grin on his face

Smiling herself "Thanks that means a lot. It isn't every day we get comments like that."

"_Your welcome and good night" _

Dimming the garages lights Blair turned toward the door and walked out still a little concerned for her guests why she had no idea they were 25 to 30 some feet tall.

Much time hadn't past after Blair and her sister had left. Prime watched Jazz tool with his comm. link on his arm trying not to break the girls tools. Prime was surprised to see Roller come up to him. Normally the little spy would stay in his trailer. Jazz said he must have been lonely. Amazingly he was in good condition considering he had been in the trailer during the attack.

"I'm no Wheeljack but I got this darn thing working Prime," cheered Jazz despite his frustration. When Prime didn't answer Jazz looked over to his friend.

"Prime is everythin' alright?" asked Jazz concern in his normally care free voice putting his hand on top of Prime's cab.

Prime snapped out of his thoughts and turned his scanner toward the Porsche _"Oh, I'm sorry Jazz. What did you say?"_ he asked

"Ya bodies here but your mind's far away. What wrong?" he asked again. Roller beeped most likely asking also what was wrong.

"_Oh nothing just thinking that's all."_

"'bout what? The girls perhaps?" raising an optics ridge

"_I suppose so but that and when we should contact the others."_ looking down at Roller who seemed to be enjoying his freedom looking around the garage

Shrugging "I don't see the problem."

"_Well its not a problem but I have this feeling if we tell the girls that we need to head back to base they'll . . ."_ trailing off mid-sentence

Jazz waited to see if Prime would finish but he didn't. After a minute or two Jazz sighed realizing what the problem was. "Don't worry Optimus. It's your decision, ya know, to let them join or not if it comes to that." Roller beep again in agreement

Prime smiled inwardly _"True. But lets contact the others first."_

----

A/N:

I'm so overwelmed with all the great comments on the last chapter despite its lateness, sorry it took a while on this one, better late than never right? Please leave a nice review on this one two. Thanks!

Transformers and all realted chars belong to HasTak

Except Blair, Rachel, and the plot, which are mine


	7. Onward

Onward

---

After what seemed like days, which was in realty, one and half the dark eerie grayish clouds parted and let the rays of the sun shine through. Even so the gray clouds only relented some and it still was snowing outside but only snow no sleet. The small door to the side of the garage opened then closed providing a glimps of someone. Rachel walked over to the garage doors and pushed a button on a small switch. Within seconds the sound of old motors echoed threw the room in that sound only old motors could make as the door opened left to right reveling the snow covered blanketed ground outside.

"Damn its cold" grummbled Rachel to herself as she pulled her jacket closer around herself.

"Alright lets hope you don't get stuck." stated Blair leaning out of Primes driver side window. She heard Prime make a sound with his engine; the sound of agreement.

Rachel ran over to the Kenworth and hopped inside the door already open and slid into the seat shivering. Blair looked over at her sister a rare meachivious grin on her face "What's wrong Rach, ya cold?" teased Blair pocking her sister in the ribs with her elbow who only received an evil glare from her sister. "Oh shut up you," she growled sinking into the seat for warmth

Prime cranked his engine into drive giving a small chuckle at his two passengers, turing on the heater in the poccess, and started to move forward pushing through the snow with Jazz tailgating him. Rachel rolled down her window and leaned out with a slight look of concern on her face.

Looking toward the back down and up were Primes trailer was. "Were going to cut it close" watching it move

Realizing what her sister was talking about Blair rolled her own window and looked at Primes trailer herself. The top of the trailer was way to close to cutting the top of the doorframe but they were making it. Coming back into the cab and looking at her sister who did the same. "How'd you get it in here in the first place?" she asked rolling up her window

"Well it was missing like three of its wheels" exaggerating it a little a she gave a sheepish grin

Finally Optimus made it out of the garage how the two weren't sure. Pulling up so Jazz could get out himself he stopped and let out Rachel so she could go and close the garage doors and lock up the place.

"So how far is it to the _Ark_, Optimus?" asked Blair as she waited for her sister to get back.

"From are current location it would probably take up about an hour and a half your time" She watched a panel on the dashboard light up as Prime answered.

"_It's on the other side of Portland"_ came Jazz's voice from somewhere on the dashboard

Just a second later the passenger side door opened letting in the cold air as Rachel scurried in to get out of the cold. "I hate the cold! Hate! Hate it! Why can't we have stayed at North Carolina?" she whined throwing up her arms

"Well think about it Rachel, If we hadn't moved here we would have never meet Optimus Prime and Jazz" pointed out Blair with a smug grin on her face

All Rachel did is stare at her heatedly. Sighing, "Yeah, I guess so" pulling her legs to her chest

Prime was already pulling out and heading of the driveway finding that the two girls would proably keep him self and Jazz entertained during the trip. Realizing that Ratchel was still cold he turned up the heater a few notches to warm up the two girls but mostly Rachel.

"_So why'd cha move t' Oregon any way if ya didn't like 't 'ere?"_ asked Jazz over the comm. channel

The two exchanged looks as they thought back for a moment then Rachel started first "Well Dad had to move here for business so did Mom. The house we live in now was given to us by relatives for Rachel and I but Dad lives with us most of the time." Begin Blair

"_You old enough correct. Why don't you move back?"_ asked Prime as they went around a curve

"Eh yeah your right but we couldn't leave are parents." Answered Rachel "The good thing is Mom has business trips every summer back home so we go with her that's about the only time though" she finished

"_So how did you end up with your own garage, Blair?"_ asked Prime

"It was all luck really." she began "We didn't even known what the house looked like beside it was two story, when we got here we found the warehouse. I forget what it was used for before hand." shrugging

"We save some money, fixed it up some, started putting up flyer every where we could think of that we repaired vehicles and the rest is history." Added Rachel pure satisfaction in her voice

Some time past and the two sisters countinued to answered all the questions that the two Autobot's had and vice versa along with each just enjoying each other's company. As Prime had predicted their two new friends had supplyed a good laugh here or there along with Jazz occasonly pitching in a snapping comment. Optimus Prime commented sometimes but found that he liked asking the questions and listenting intently to the answer.

He knew that Blair was the more calm one of the two sister but even she could pitch hard on combacks sometimes but unfortently Rachel had her beat more times than not but on the older sisters behalf she could hold her own. Well until the younger sister came back with some weird reply leaving Blair's mouth hung open, Jazz sometime to. Jazz, even though he had remained silent about it, Prime knew Jazz liked her cheeky, good natured attitude.

Little under an hour had past before even Optimus Prime knew he had come an gone. All four of them were sharing a good laugh from something Rachel had said when suddenly the two Autobot's fell silent. Blair and Rachel, once they noticed the sudden queit of them both, fell silent themselves, worried.

Jazz was the first to comment about it keeping his voice low even over the comm. line. _"Do ya here 'at or was it just me?"_ For the first time since the two girls had first heard Jazz speak they heard the uttmost seriousness in the Porsche voice. Blair cought on to one thing though; Jazz's accent had disappated slightly. She wasn't sure if Rachel heard it but she didn't dare ask.

Rachel double tacked at her sister and saw how serious her sister was. Hardly seeing her move, Blair reached over and unrolled the window half way and listened. That was enough to get the younger sister worried "What is it Blair?" whispering but didn't realizing she was doing so.

Blair on the other hand was quiet starring out the front window. Concentrating and completely silent she listened as she attemtped to block out the other noises. Hers eyes widened suddenly "It's the jet from earler!" panic in her voice now

That's when the two girls world started to become violent _"Hold on!"_ cried Prime as he hit the brakes almost without warning. _"Look out, Jazz!"_ he yelled to his companion over the channel. Because of the thin layer of snow and ice that he settled on the road over the week Primes wheels didn't screech, instead they slide leaving white lines after them as he made his way down the road. He could feel his trailer moving behind him starting to make ninety degree turn. His mind only on his companions though.

Without warning, like an action movie, everything seemed to fall silent for a split second then that's when the loud boom came. Both Blair and Rachel covered their ears as everything like after a series of cannons just went off. They could fell everything vibrating not just from the sonic boom.

"What the hell is going on?!?!" cried Rachel who was now in a fetal position on her seat but her hands covering her ears. Blair was the same postion. She looked up just in time to see a blue blur go overhead cutting the falling snow.

Prime finally stopped on the road his right side that was in the air slightly coming down the ice covered section of the road. "Get out and get to safety NOW!" he bellowed

His two passengers were all but happy but to comply without question. At the same time the jet had double back down the road and was heading straight for them. Right under his right wing a cannon came forward and started to charge, glowing blue illuminating its frame and the snow passing by. Then it fired. Blair and Rachel saw it just in time and leaped out of the way as the beam of energy came down between them and Prime. The two came to a stop beside a large tree trunk Blair on top over her sister not believing they had missed that blast which they weren't complaining about.

"It that Decepticons is in it?" asked Rachel rubbing her head picking over at her sister with one eye lid open

Looking down at her sister "No, it's a new one," corrected Blair getting off her sister

"Great!"

Rolling over and seating up the two looked around in different directons and almost at the same time saw two pair of large blue legs only a few feet from them. Following the lower legs up until the saw the blue head and its brightly glowing blue glass eyes filled with determination of a hardened leader. The two felt instantly small seating only a few feet from him. Hearing the sound of a roarding engine they watched a well none Porsche heading straight for them then snapped around and started transforming while still in motion. Blair and Rachel just gapped in awe watched the scene unfold before them, quit literaly.

Turing his upper body but not moving from his spot Prime looked down at the two humans "You three all right?" he asked all in one

He then looked down at the two girls both nodded a little slightly still stunnded out of there minds then turned to Jazz who nodded then turned back to the jet, compeletly serious. Prime inwardly sighed in relief. They all looked up into the sky just in time to see the blue Transformer transform mid flight his cannon ready but stopped hoover a few feet from the ground. They looked own as one more jet came forward a black and dark purple F-15. Snapping around in an completely impossable sixty degree turned it was his turn to transform hold up his cannon to bear a evil grin on his metal face "You may be all right but not for much longer." charging his cannon on his arm

Blair and Rachel cover themselves before hand then jumped in there spots as the sound of a cannon going off rang in their ears thinking that the jet had fired "Hey Seekers! Don't leave us out of the fun!" called a cheeky sound voice from somewhere behind them

Simultaneously they all looked over to find out whom the voice belonged to. Standing just yards away stood several more Transformers all with scowls on their faces and their guns ready, well except one. The one closes the black and white Datsun's gun was smoking standing beside him was a red and black mech a cheeky evil kind of grin on his slightly dark gray faceplate.

Blair and Rachel were still in stunned awe. Without warning another jet came forward out of nowhere. These jets were coming out of the wood works! Blair recognized it as the jet form earlier regaining some of her senses. The cockpit opened and two small objects flew out.

Rachel made a face as she realized what that objects were "A pistol and a blue _boom box_?. . . That's just weird."

"_Oh will include you all right . . ." _came a deep evil sounding voice that snapped Rachel back to attention

The two objects started to transform and the Autobot's, Prime and Jazz included, got into a ready stance. Coming down hard and making the ground tremble the pistol transformed into a large silver, black titan with red piercing optics that seemed to glow like beacons inside the snow storm. On his right arm sat a powerful mean looking black cannon. The boom box landing beside the silver titan, instead of eyes he had a visor and a silver mask but that didn't stop him from looking meanicing. Seating on his shoulder and in his right hand was his cannons.

"...but you still didn't get invited" finished the silver one bringing his cannon to bear and took aim directly at Optimus Primes head

"Autobot's battle positions now!!" bellowed Prime just before the Megatron fired

Prime jumped to his right to avoid Megatron's attack. Snapping around to do a quick scan of which of his men had arrived he found the red one he was hoping to find "Ironhide!" calling "Get the humans to safety and stay with them!" he ordered as he began his hand-to-hand with Megatron

With a disappointed grunt Ironhide but no back talk he scanned the area for the humans that his leader and mentioned and quickly found him. Reaching down and offering his hand he gathered them up and took the to a safe distance form he battle.

As Ironhide ran he could hear but couldn't catch the quick conversation between the two. "How'd you find us?" Ironhide looked down but couldn't figure out which of the two had spoken "I thought Optimus's communication lines to you guys were ca-put?" asked Blair looking up at the red bot that was caring her.

Ironhide looked down at the girl on his right and raised and optics ridge at her question _"Prime didn't tell them?" _he thought. Thinking of a quick reply and not really knowing the answer to her quesition he settled for: "He'll explain later" Finally stopping and turning back to watch the battle proceed

"I'm surpprised Screamer's even here. Figured Megatron would have socked him one real good for messing up." shrugging ignoring the curious looks for his cargo he'd been desinated to protect.

Blair looked over at her sister who looked back exchanging a conversation with out saying a word. They didn't know how to feel about Optimus not telling them about what he hadn't.

---

A/N:

Okay I promise I'll start updating more I've been sidetracked the last day or two. I hope you like this chapter it got a complete over haul in about an hour -more dialouge- God it sucked before hand, should be better now. I'm so happy I'm using new computer for the first time and it isn't slow as you know what. Thanks for all the kind reviews and what knot I like reviews -smiles-

Transformers and allrelated char(s) belong to HasTak

Except Blair, Rachel, and the plot, which is mine.

Please leave a message at the sound of the...-thinks for moment- ...click of the mouse(?) oh and please excuse my current stupidity I'm really hyper right now.


	8. Receding

Receding

---

Staggering back from a direct fist into the chest plate Megatron nearly lost his balance but for the sake of his dignaty didn't loss his footing on the slippery earth below his feet. Heavy foot steps got Megatron's attention from his left. Turning his head ever so slightly to look out of the courner of his beat red optics but not taking his attention of his adversary. Running toward him was Soundwave. He didn't like he had fared well either, the glass panel that was his chest was craked, pieces even messing. His left shoulder guard was completely missing exposing his shoulder joint below. He had his right arm holding his abdomen and under his left arm, he some how hold into his cannon while holding an unconsious Frenzy. Running beside him at his feet was a worried looking Rumble.

The light colored tyrants frame seemed to blened with the flurry hazy coming down around them. Prime began to wonder if the snow and sleet that was coming down would ever end being that it had been coming down bitterly cold for the past week, give or take. His Autobot's had long since taken flanks around him and were fighting off the Decepticons minus Skywarp who had long since been de-winged a while ago.

Starscream who seemed to be fighting more fiercly he normaly would. The Autobot command succpected that he wasn't at all happy. Prime smirked knowing why. Starscream being the egotistcally mech he was probably went and told Megatron that he had killed Jazz and himself. Now that the Decpticons had found out that he had been wrong Starscream wasn't happy. He'd most likely gotten a good or would got a good beating from Megatron latter if he hadn't all ready.

Optimus Prime watched Soundwave run up beside his commander, who apparently hadn't felled to well against Prowl or the twins. Raising an optics ridge he watched at the two exchanged words then turn back to face him. Before Prime had time to react Megatron and Soundwave were already in the air. Optimus ran forward, cannon firmly in hand as he came to a stop where his rival had been standing he didn't turn his attention away as Prowl came up beside him.

"Decepticons withdrawl!" called the tyrant to his men

The atmosphere rumbled with the disappearing jets, one 'con still in robot mode as he carried an unconsious Skywarp, as they retreated into the gray skies above. The group they left on the ground watched after them completely silent. The area was a battlefield, scotch marks where laser fire had pierced the ground metling the show and sleet. Sliding imprints were some both or another had been thrown to the ground.

Ironhide was knelling on one knee he turned back from looking up at the sky toward the humans he was protecting that were on the ground at his feet also looking up to were the Decepticons had retreated. Noticing that the red war vet was looking down at them they met his blue optics.

"So how exactly do you two play into all this?" he asked

Hearing there comrad break the silenc the other Autobot's turned their attention to their companion and the two young women at the war vets red boots. Coming forward and stopping Ironhides side "They saved Jazz and myself lives Ironhide. I don't know how but they did." He replied slight amusment in his voice seeing Ironhides reaction

Hearing their commanders words the Autobot's were in awe, some were skeptical, particularly Sunstreaker

Making a face Sunstreaker "So how'd you do it?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest

Jazz who just so happen to be standing beside him put his arm on the yellow warriors shoulder with a smug look under his visor "Their mechanics, Sunny" ignoring the glare from the yellow twin "Yeah right, a pair of fleshies?"

Not liking that comment Prime crossed his arms over his chest but kept his voice leveled "Jazz is serious Sunstreaker" backed up Prime

Letting out a 'humph' sound from some where in his chest Ironhide smirked and looked back down at the two humans a new found respect for the two females "Well I guess since Prime an Jazz are standing 'ere that's proof 'nough for me." kneeling down in front of the two girls and extended his hand. Blair and Rachel stared at the large hand for a few moments not sure what to do then got the message. Gently Ironhide took turnes shaking their small hands between his index and thump.

Smiling up at the Autobot "Thanks and your welcome . . . um Ironhide right?"

"Yes 'lil lady."

Blair turned back to the Autobot leader with a serious look on her face, there was a matter that she need to take care of that regarded the Autobot leade. She knew she should really be mad at him or Jazz but she had spent most of the night before, when she could have been sleeping, attempting to repair there communications, supposedly to no avail. "Optimus Prime"

He admettly hear the seriousness in her voice. He knew what was coming Prime looked over at Jazz, realized that they did have some explaining to do. "Yes"

"How did your men find us if your comm. links didn't work?" Rachel looked at her sister then back toward Prime now serious her self

Before Prime had the chance to speak Jazz put his arm behind his head and let out a nevous chuckle. "It may 'ave been my fought." He began "The Decepticons must 'ave intercepted my call t' 'he Ark." That the a competely different answer than they had been looking forward

Shaking his Prime looked back down at the two girls "Last night we did finally make contact with the Ark." Turning to Jazz fixing him with a slight look "It was just as much as my fought for not thinking about it Jazz" Jazz nodded and looked down a little ashamed for making a stupid mistake like that

Now turning back to the sister's "I wanted to ask my men first what they have in you join us at the Ark as possible mechanics in training in Cybertronian tech. It is simply but amazing that you could fix us being that were light years ahead of Earth technology." stated Prime

"We're at war, if you join us you have to understand that your lives would be at danger. But we need extra doctoring hands back at the Ark" finished Prowl

Letting a huge grin cross his face Jazz glasped his hands behind his back like a little five year hold the best he could. "We wanted ta surprise ya but it didn' work out as planned." Shrugging

A mech very silmilar in design as Blair and Rachel saw as Prowl except gray, a dark shade of gray and with a smaller red chevron "You don't have to make your decision right away of course" stated Bluestreak just slow enough that the sister could understand what he said

Rachel looked over at her sister in disbelief and so did Blair "You mean you'd let us join just like that?"

Jazz smiled scerenly "We owe it to ya two, it's th' least we could do."

The two young women looked up at Jazz and then other the titans before them. Each were different and held there own atmosphere around them. Some looked more friendly compared some of the others. This was just to good to be true to them meeting aliens that wanted them to join there team. Rachel looked over at her older sister. She was just gitty about the idea but for once kept her mouth shut the look her sister her sister was giving was thoughtful, slightly concerned. She was the cautious one after all. Theses titans wanted them to join there war.

Bliar looked back up at Prime "We'll think about it"

Sideswipe came forward past his twin and crouched down in front of the two with a smile on his face "But first I want to see this garage Jazz told us about" behind the red Countach Sunstreaker 'rolled' his optics but secretly he also wanted to see what the girls garage. Over their brief conversation Jazz had mentioned about the garage.

Some of the Autobot's had started to chuckle at that and so did Blair and Rachel "I guess that would be all right if it's alright with Optimus of course" looking up at the leader

Raising an optics ridge "But how about we _all_ go this time, just in case I don't want to repeat what happened last time" The other let out a chuckle at their leader caution but they agreed all the same

For some reason Bluestreak looked up toward the sky then suddely let out a gasp, optics wide. No one had even noticed that the snow had finally receded "Hey! It stopped snowing!" catching everyone attention

Everyone from the gunner toward the sky all slightly awed. It had been snowing for some reaons now that it had stopped it slighly awe striking "So it has Bluestreak" Smiled Prowl watching as the suns rays shown through the receding and parting clouds in a brillant glory.

--END--

----

A/N:

That would be a maybe. I may add one more chapter not sure yet. AHH!! its so short! what's up with that? I tryed to do a fighting scene...i'm still not to confident or good about fighting scenes. Sorry. Anyway hope you enjoyed. Just like last chapter added a lot more to this chapter -still short-. Anyway I so happy I'm done with this story it was more trouble than it was worth here and there no biggy though. Thank you everybody for the kind reviews I love you people!-throughts up arms with joy-

Anywho please leave a review for me and thanks lots to all who did on last chapter. Once again you peeps are great.

Transformers and all realated char(s) belong to HasTak

Except Blair, Rachel, and the plot, which are mine.


	9. Bonus Chapter Ep

Bonus Chapter / Epilogue

---

"Stupid giant yellow banana cart on wheels . . . jerk!" snarled Rachel emphasizing each word while resisting the urge to kick the innocent dashboard seating in front of her

Instead giving in to her urge to kick something she slouched in her seat. With her arms crossed tightly over her chest with an evil scowl on her face that could pull the paint off of one of her finished cars. Her current ride that just so happen to be one of thoughts 'giants' busted out laughing at his passenger's hilarious comment.

After a few moments and finally recovering from his laughing fit Jazz breathed out "I'm _so goin' ta _tell Sunstreaker ya said 'at!" busting out laughing some more engine rummbling as he did so

To infuriated at moment to be surprised by the comment "You wouldn't dare!"

Now suffering from a giggling fit "Don't worry . . . I wont let 'em squash ya darlin'."

"Oh how reinsuring" Rolling her eyes "But he needs to learn how to _not _insult my work!" she growled looking out the side rear view mirror and to her dismay saw the yellow gold Lamborghini twin there.

"I don't like yellow any way it burns holes into my eyes." Mumbled Rachel only causing Jazz to laugh some more.

As the short story goes when Blair and Rachel had shown the Autobot's their garage and workshop, along with the cars they had in the storage units. Sunstreaker naturally mouthed off about the cars and naturally Rachel mouthed back off at him.

Sideswipe wasn't an all to bad guy in the young women's opinion, full of enthusiasm, mischievous, if not a little cheeky player. His brother was vain to quit literally a fault, and a little of a jerk in Rachel's own opinion. She even stated it when she was about to throw paint could at him.

Luckily Blair had stopped her sister from making Sunstreaker's head bright pink. Why they had pink Blair couldn't recall at the moment?

"Look chill Rachel, when ol' Sunny acts like that he's just sayin' he likes it, even though he'd never say it openly." that still amused tone in his disembodied car voice

Mumbling in reply "Well he has a weird way of 'saying' it." she growled

Suddenly out of nowhere something beeps inside Jazz's cab. Realizing he was sawing on the road from laughing he rights himself and answers the call _"Ya all right up there Jazz? Ya swayin' all over the road." _Came the accented southern drawl of Ironhide over the comm. channel that, as Blair and Rachel had found out, all the Autobot's had. Kind of like internal walkie-talkies.

Chuckling "Yeah I'm good. Sorry 'bout 'at. Rachel's a funny chick though."

Jazz instantly stopped chuckling when he received a gentle yet firm kick to his dashboard.

"Don't call me that . . .please" She did get to kick something after all

From the second to the last of the odd convoy of vehicles Optimus had remained reveal quiet, as he drove down the road nothing but the soft instrumental music flowing out of his radio keeping him company. No that wasn't right he _did _have company. Lying across his cab seats, Blair who'd long since fallen quietly asleep. All the excitement from earlier had taken its toll on her, it had likely warn her out.

Optimus couldn't really blame her; he was rather tired in the need of a nice recharge himself. But he knew for a fact from over hearing Blair and her sister's conversation that she hadn't gotten the eight hours of sleep like she was suppose to. Even though he, along with other Transformers, could function only on a few hours of recharge he'd stayed up late himself slightly not wanting to fall into recharge in a place he only knew the inside of and the possible threat from the Decepticons.

So deep in side his current thoughts Prime finally noticed his private comm. channel was beeping waiting for him to answer. It was Prowl.

"Yes Prowl?"

"_If I may ask sir, is everything alright?"_

That was good old Prowl for he was always quick to catch onto something.

"No Prowl, I'm fine. Just thinking that's all. I do that a lot." Smiling inwardly

Over the link Optimus Prime just barely caught his s-in-c let out a chuckle _"I've noticed that, yes"_ there was a pause _"How is Blair?"_

Turning his scanners inwardly he ran them over her. Everything checked out normal as it did the first time he scanned her an hour or so ago.

"Recharging quietly."

There was a brief pause between the two and the private lines before the s-in-c spook. _"If you'd like sir I'd take command tomorrow so you can get some rest yourself sir. If that alright with you that is?" _

Quietly pondering on Prowls offer Optimus felt Blair stir in his cab seat. Turning over to face the seats back and letting part of her heavy snow coat, which she'd placed on her legs, fall partially on the floorboard. Maybe it wasn't an all to bad idea.

"Are you sure it wouldn't be to much of a burden Prowl?"

"_By no means sir." _

Hesitating a moment more Prime pondered but came to his conclusion "Alright, thank you Prowl, it most appreciated. But you know if anything gets to out of hand don't hesitate to contact me." Keeping his voice calm and subdued yet firm to get his message threw.

"_Your welcome sir and I will. Prowl out." _Turning off the link

The private lines shut off leaving Optimus Prime to his always processing, processor and to silence. It wasn't that far from the _Ark _by now and he found himself relieved ever so. Optimus had to admit that he was due for some recharge some that he had dismissed regrettably to a point.

---

She was so warm and comfortable lying where she was which if she had thought about it more would question _where_ she was if she really was conscious that was. She was also enjoying greatly a great dream even if it made no sense but dreams rarely did sometimes. All until . . .

"Blair?" two pats on her head then a pause but it didn't last to her dismay "Blair! Blair wake up!" came yell in to her left ear loudly

Shewing her sister away with a wave/swat of her hand and arm Blair rolled over on to her stomach and put her hand on her left ear to look at her sister whom was now standing on the ground, arms crossed tightly over her chest. She must still be mad at the yellow Lamborghini. Or was he yellow gold?

"We're at the _Ark?" _she asked seating up on her elbows

She made a 'humph' sound. Yeah she was unhappy at the moment. "No I'm just standing out here freezing my ass off because I want to!"

Blair watched her sister walk off out of her view somewhere toward past the door that was currently open letting out the warm air and in the cold.

"_Yes we're at the Ark." _Answered a metallic computerized voice from somewhere just behind Blair.

Oh yeah! She'd fallen asleep _inside_ the semi. Suddenly realizing where she was Blair felt her face warm with embarrassment. Before they'd left to head back toward the _Ark _a second time and right before they'd left the garage she'd asked said semi if it was truly all right to ride _inside _of him. Blair usually attempted not to argue over stupid things if she could help it but she wasn't going to pester the Autobot commander too much. But it made her uneasy that she was indeed inside of him, and sleeping at that. Jeez this wasn't just a commercial truck it was a leaving person or machine for Pete's sake!

"Sorry Optimus" grabbing her coat and slipping it on while jumping out of his cab in a haste.

'_When did I fall to sleep anyway?'_ she asked her self

"_Its quit alright Blair" _he replied

Joining her sister who was standing at between Jazz and Sideswipe watched the Optimus Prime transform, his trailer disappearing somewhere in his subspace pocket. Looking up they finally realized how huge and powerful he really looked. Mostly red and blue base colors he was just one of those people that held an aura around him of respect and might to a point it almost demanded the said. There was just a slight, but defiantly present, sense of wisdom and valor. They just balanced each other out but it couldn't seem to be explained how.

Blair and Rachel finally took notice of what was laying a few yards away. Blair gapped and Rachel dropped her arms and gapped. There it was . . . the massive ship, well the rear of it anyway, wedged into the side of the volcano. Four large rear thrusters stuck out over the main entrance of the _Ark._ It was curved in snow, tire and huge remotely square footprints leading out and in the _Ark_ imprinted and scattered the ground. As the sun peeked out from behind the still gray clouds it rays shot down making the _Ark_ glow a goldish color along with the snow.

After a few moments Optimus looked down at the two, his optics seemed to smile as they glowed in the sun.

Gesturing toward the ship with his right arm "Welcome to the _Ark._"

----

A/N:

Practically by demand here you go the official _last_ chapter. Sorry it took so long it took a while for it to come to me. Oh, trust me this _wont_ be the last you hear of Blair and Rachel and the Transformers just in this story that is. I really hope you liked this chapter epilogue thing I have to say though I think it was one of my best endings so far.

Love you people! Please leave a review!

Transformers and all related char(s) belong to HasTak

Except Blair and Rachel, they belong to me,

All vehicles belong to the very respected companies


End file.
